


Otter pop

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Lime doesn't hate everyone she just struggles to socialize, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Lime tries her best to watch orange have fun without stressing out
Relationships: Lime Cookie/Orange Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 10





	Otter pop

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day !  
> I saw that this ship literally doesn't have a single finished fic about it, it was my duty to write about it

"Just wait here until I get back ! I promise I'll win this competition as fast as possible not to make you wait too long"

"That's fine. Take your time Orange. Do your best."

"Mooooh you're so sweet Lime ! I promise I'll try my best for you, so please watch me carefully !"

"... I will." 

Orange said that to her just a dozen of minutes ago and lime already felt like time was getting way too long. The competition wouldn't start before a while and she knew it, everyone was preparing themselves in a calmer place and Lime had to wait outside in the crowd with other people... Ugh. She felt awful just looking around her and all of that noise didn't make it better. Everyone kept talking and talking without giving her ears a single break. She just wanted to be alone with Orange ... Or at least being able to watch orange. But no, of course she'd have to wait all alone. She kept hugging her ball, resting her chin on it trying to think of something else to get her mind out of here. She knew her and orange would get to play together after that. Yeah, that was something she had to think about. Soon enough they will get to spend time together and this nightmare will end. 

"Hey Lime isn't it ? It's nice to see ya around, it's been a while !"

She recognises that voice. It's someone that she likes. Finally someone reassuring around. Dinosour. 

"H-hey. It's nice to see you too. What are you doing here ?"

"One of my friends wanted to see if she could participate. She's pretty good with sports... This is gonna be fun !"

His jellysaur starts squeaking around before jumping on lime's lap. She smiles and slowly pets him. It helps her to calm down at least a little. 

The two of them talk a little waiting for the show to start. It's really taking Lime a lot of energy to keep talking with him, but it's so much better than the crowd around her. Dinosour's nice and calm yet pretty cool. It's refreshing. 

"And now, let the tournament begin ! First round, Orange Cookie against Soda Cookie ! Let the best cookie win !"

Lime gets back to her excitement. That's Orange's turn !! Finally ! She's going to be so good and so awesome and pretty like always is ... She couldn't help but grin and hug the jellysaur on her lap closer. 

Time passed and each round without orange felt like an eternity, but every time she came back Lime was excited as ever. She kept winning all of her matches in no time and at the end of every set she looked up and smiled at Lime. It was so heartwarming for her ... 

Finally, the last battle. She would be able to admire her for a little longer this time, and hopefully everything will end soon enough. 

"Oh, look Lime ! It's my friend Mala against Orange ! I don't know if she'll win but it's so cool to see that the girls are strong enough to fight each other !"

Lime pouted and looked at the two ladies getting ready in the arena. Yes, of course they were both great. And that red girl looked pretty cool. But Orange was better, and she will win ! She had to win. Lime knew that she really wanted to, and that it would make her very happy.

The match started and ... It was begining to be tough for both players. One set for both, and Orange was already stressing out. She couldn't even look back at Lime for the entire match with how concentrated she was. But Lime never gave up, she knew that Orange could win. She kept hugging closer and closer her beach ball with the little jellysaur squeaking on her head each time someone got points. 

Orange was sweating and took a sip of her water before slowly regaining her breath. Mala really was a tough opponent, a lot better than what she thought. She was really happy to be able to be against someone so strong, she missed having such a challenge like that ! She wiped the sweat of her head and looked up to see Lime staring at her with a distressed face. Orange waved at her with a smile before putting back down the water and taking back her ball. She was definitely going to win. 

First ball. Jump, smash, 15 points. Second ball, jump, smash, Mala tries her best to shoot the ball back but throws it in the outer tram line. 30 points. Third ball, Orange almost misses the hit, throws it perfectly, Mala miscalculates and is too late to shoot it back. Orange had won. 

The whole crowd was cheering up as the woman walked towards the spicy cookie with a warm smile shaking her hand and thanking her for the battle. It was tough but she still enjoyed it very much. 

Orange tries her best to rush around and avoid the people who wanted to interview her before getting back to a place where she could put everything back in her bag and change clothes. She's happy that she won the trophy, yes, but now there was something more important waiting for her. She gets out and rushes outside of the arena to see her girlfriend waiting for her, sitting on a random bench

"Hey Lime, I'm finally out ! Today's been wild wasn't it ?"

"Y-yeah ... It was ..."

"Did you see me against that princess ? She was so so cool ! And she was super strong too, I almost thought I could loose, but then I remembered that you were watching me and that I couldn't just loose. So I won ! And look at this trophy, it's so pretty ! I'm sure it'll look nice in our room, don't you think ?"

"Yeah ... It's really nice."

Orange grinned and looked at Lime. 

"Alright, now time to play ! What do you want to do now ? I dragged you here, now's your turn to make do fun things ! I'm sure you have a lot of nice ideas !"

Lime smiled weakly and clenched her fists. 

"Orange, I'm a little tired ... Today really was hard for me. Do you mind if we just go back home ? We could play tomorrow ..." 

Orange gave a warm hug to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. 

"Of course I don't mind. We can go back home and watch something nice ! Just me and you in bed, and a large pizza to share. Oh and ice cream ! Let's not forget ice cream. Pistachio flavoured, I know it's your favorite."

Lime felt already better hearing all of that.

"It's perfect for me. Thank you Orange ... You're such a good girlfriend."

Orange just giggled and grabbed her dear lover's hand before slowly walking around with her. 

"I love you too Limy~"


End file.
